Arquivo:Quemeessetravesti.jpg
ex''Xuxa Meneghel idade 51 manosw nascimento 27 de marco de 1963.Santa Rosa,Rio Grande do Sul : Maria da Graca Xuxa Meneghel,e atriz,modelo e cantora.Xuxa foi para o Rio de Janeiro em 1979 para mora mais três anos passa Xuxa fez se u primeiro filme Amor Estranho Amor fez o papel de Tamara.em1983 Xuxa fez seu segundo filme Xuxa Fuscão Preto.em 1984 Foi para rede manchete fez sua carreira musical até seu primeiro álbum Xuxa no clube das crianças com Músicas E de chocolate e lapis de cor.em 1984 fez terceiro filme o magico de Oroz com Renato Aragão e os Trapalhões. Em 1985 seu ultimo álbum na manchete Xuxa e seus amigos com músicas Leãozinho, Xá Xe Xi Xô Xu.em 1986 Maria da Graça Xuxa Meneghel foi para uma das emissora de televisão Rede Globo e fez seu programa seu programa Xou da Xuxa e fez seu primeiro álbum na globo Xou da Xuxa 1 com músicas Doce Mel,Amiguinhas Xuxa e Turma da Xuxa.em 1987 ela fez segundo álbum Xegundo Xou da Xuxa com musicas Estrela Guia,Feliz,O Circo,Festa do esticar e puxa e Rexeita da Xuxa em 1987 fez sua primeira turnê Xou da Xuxa turnê 87.em 1988 fez seu filme Super Xuxa e o baixo astral com a musica arco iris . Em 1988 fez seu terceiro álbum Xou da Xuxa 3 1988 Ilarie,Dança da Xuxa,Brincar de Índio,BomBom,Abecedário da Xuxa e Viver e uma turnê Xou da Xuxa 88.em 1989 fez outro filme com Renato Aragão chamou A Princesa Xuxa e os Trabalhoes e fez papel da princesa do planeta Antar seu nome Xaron em89 Xuxa fez seus Álbuns maiores Xuxessos e Xou da Xuxa 4 1989 com músicas Tindolele,Dona girafa e passatempo e uma turnê Xou da Xuxa 89 convidado especial Sergio Malandro.em 12/10/1989 surgiu a fundação Xuxa Meneghel.em 1990 Xuxa fez seu filme com Sergio Malandro Lua de cristal Xuxa fez papel da Maria da Graça e Sergio Malandro fez papel de Bob temos a Paquitas e os Paquitos com as músicas de XUXA Lua de cristal,Meu Verde Que Te Quero Verde e Conto de Fadas músicas das PAQUITAS Bob não e Bobo.em 1990 seu album Xou da Xuxa 5 com. Músicas Boto rosa,lua de cristal,pinel por voce e cobra chapéu.e palito e um filme.com os trapalhões Robin Hood e turnê Xou.da Xuxa 5 1990 fez shows nos países Paraguai e Chile.em 1991 ela fez um episodio Xuper Star e álbum Xuxa músicas espanhol fez o álbum. Xou. da Xuxa 6. com músicas dança do coco,Hoje e dia de folia e. Um novo planeta e uma turnê. em 1991 Xuxa 91 e cantou. na Argentina no Velez.em. 1992. fez o álbum Xou da Xuxa 7 com música marquei um x,mundo. em um Park e nosso canto de paz.Xuxa fez o Paradão da Xuxa em1992 ultimo Xou da Xuxa. Xuxa chora quando ver seu pai.em 1992 ela fez a turnê Cura el Mundo e!a fez o. Programa. Xuxa Park. Ela fez o programa Espanha e Estados. unidados a música Tak to me Xuxa fez álbum Sexto Sentido com as músicas Sexto Sentido,E de Chocolate e uma turnê Xuxa Sentido Sexto Tour 1994 a 1996 em1995 ela o álbum luz no meu caminho com a música Xuxa Hits em 1995 ela fez o programa Xuxa Hist ficou ate 1996.em Ela fez 10 anos na globo.Xuxa fez o álbum To de bem com a vida e uma turnê to de Bem com a vida 1996.em 1997 ela fez o album Boas Noticias com libera geral,bcoas noticias e xuxalele.em 1997 ela o programa Planeta Xuxa em 97 ela fez a turnês CarnaXuxa e Arraia Xuxa.em 1998 atuou na novela Torre de Babel,no Planeta Xuxa Xuxa ficou grávida de Sasha e botou Ivete Sangalo em seu lugar.em 1998 Xuxa trouxe Sasha e fez o álbum Só falta você com músicas Eu to tô Feliz,Adoleta,O que e O que e.em 1999 Xuxa fez seu filme Xuxa Requebra Xuxa fez papel de Nena uma reporter.em 2000 Xuxa o filme Xuxa Pop Star.em 2000 seu.Xuxa fez seus filmes Xuxa e os Duendes 1 e 2. Álbum XSPB1 com suas novas Paquitas X,Y e Z tambem fez a dança Shake.em 2001 Xuxa Park um problema em13/01/2001 Xuxa Park pegou fogo crianças que estavam na roda gigante foram feridas.2002 Planeta Verão. O planeta Xuxa acabou em 2002 Xuxa no mundo da imaginação .Xuxa fez. o XSPB 2 com novo amigo Txuxucao.Em 2002 ela fez o XSPB 3 estilo faroeste.em 2003 Xuxa fez o filme Abracadabra.e um XSPB 4 e uma turnê Xuxa XSPB Tour.em 2005 começa o XSPB 5 O Circo e uma turnê Xuxa O Circo Tour em 2006 surgiu o XSPB 6 Festa.em 2006 ela fez o filme Xuxa Gêmeas .em 2006 a Rainha dos baixinhos completa 20 anos na Globo.em 2006 encerrem Xuxa no mundo da imaginação e começa o TV Xuxa e uma turnê Xuxa Festa Tour.em 2007 ela faz o XSPB 7 brincadeiras.em 2008 ela fez o filme Xuxa sonho de menina.em 2008 ela fez o XSPB 8.em2009 ela fez o Xuxa misterio de Feiurinha.e um XSPB 9 Natal Magico.em 2010 Xuxa fez o XSPB 10 e uma turnê Xuxa natal encantado tour.em 2011 ela fez o XSPB 11.em 2013 ela fez o XSPB 12.em 2014 Xuxa diz Adeus a Rede Globo por que não renovaram o contrato depois 28 Anos.Xuxa tem 30 anos de carreira vai para a Recordw Xuxa discoRecord clube das crianças 1984 1.E de chocolate 2.Carrossel da esperança 3.Mundo Encantado do palhaço 4.Dartagnan e os tres mosqueteiros 5.Moda do sapo 6.Xuxa Xuxu 7.Meu Ursinho Blau Blau 8 Debaixo do seu nariz 9 Recado a criança 10 Lápis de cor 11O circo alegre do palhaço carequinha 11.Dorme meu bem 12.Eu vi Xuxa e seus Amigos 1985 1 Leãozinho 2 O Gato 3 Meu Bumerangue Não Voltar Mais 4 Irmão do Sol e Irma da Lua 5O Caderno 6 Pra te chatear 7 Xá Xe Xi Xô Xuxa 8 Sete Quedas 9.Mundo da Xuxa 10.Kiddo Meu Querido Herói 11 Delicia rede globo Xou da Xuxa 1986 1 Amiguinha Xuxa 2 Quem quer pão 3 Meu Cavalo Frankstein 4 Parabéns Pra Você 5 Peter Pan 6 She Ra 7 Turma da Xuxa 8 Meu Cãozinho Xuxo 9 Doce Mel 10.Garoto Problema Xou da XuXa 1987 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2.Quem Quer Pão 3.Meu Cavalo Frankstein 4.Turma da Xuxa 6.Doce Mel 7.She Ha 8.Meu Cãozinho Xuxo 9.Doce Mel versão samba Xegundo Xou da Xuxa 1987 1.Estrela Guia 2.Festa do esticar e puxa 3.Hey Mickey 4.Feliz 5.O Circo 6.Banda da Xuxa 7.Croc Croc 8.Campeão 9.Aquecendo 10.Como ninguém pode 11.Dorme Neném 12.Nós Somos o Amanhã 13.Beijinho Beinho Xou da Xuxa Tour 1987 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2.Quem quer Pão 3.Rexeita da Xuxa 4.Hey Mickey 5.Turma da Xuxa 6.O Circo 7.Campeão 8.Festa do Esticar e Puxa 9.Turma da Xuxa 10.Meu cãozinho Xuxo 11.Croc Croc 12.Estrela Guia TV 13.She Rá 14.Nos Somos o Amanha 15.Doce Mel 16.Beijinho Beijinho Cidades 1.Santa Catarina 2.Florianópolis 3.Vitória 4.Salvador 5.Feira de Santana 6.Santa Rosa 7.São Paula 8.Olinda 9.Recife 10.Rio de Janeiro Chegada do Papai Noel 87 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2.Doce Mel 3.Festa do Esticar e Puxa 4.O Circo 5.Estrela Guia Xou da Xuxa 3 1988 1.Ilarie 2.Bombom 3.Xuxerife 4.Dança da Xuxa 5.Beijinhos Estalados 6.Brinca de Índio 7.Arco Iris 8.Coração Criança 9.Abecedário da Xuxa 10.Apolo 11.Eu Não 12.Viver Xou da Xuxa Tour 1988 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2. Parabéns Pra Você 3 Rexeita da Xuxa 4.Dança da Xuxa 5.Doce Mel 6.Feliz 7.O Circo 8.Viver 9.Coração Criança 10.Arco Iris 11.Bombom 12.Estrela Guia 13.Natal da Xuxa 14.Brincar de Índio 15.Festa do esticar e puxa 16.Abecedário da Xuxa 17.Ilarie Cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.Recife 3.Olinda 4.Salvador 5.São Paulo 6.Belo Horizonte 7.Vitória 8.Goias 9.Ipatinga 10.Barretos 11.Fortaleza 12.São Pad 13.Brasíl 14.Rio de Janeiro Chegada do papai noel. 1988 1.Amiguinha Xuxa 2.Abecedário da Xuxa 3.Doce Mel 4.Estrela Guia 5.Ilarie Xuxa Melhores Sucessos 1989 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2.Parabéns Pra Você 3.Quem Quer Pão 4.Rexeita da XuXa 5.Beijinho Beijinho 6.Doce Mel 7.Brincar de Índio 8.Viver 9.Natal da Xuxa 10.Bombom 11.Ilarie Xou da Xuxa II 1989 1.Amiguinha Xuxa 2.Parabéns Pra Você 3.Rexeita da Xuxa 4.Feliz 5.O Circo 6.Viver 7.Arco Iris 8.Bombom 9.Estrela Guia 10.Natal da Xuxa 11.Brincar de Índio 12.Festa do Esticar e Puxa 13.Abecedário da Xuxa 14.Ilarie Xou da Xuxa 4 1989 1.Tindolele 2.Conta Comigo 3.Bobeou e Dançou 4.Milagre da Vida 5.Dinda ou Dindinha 6.Passatempo 7.Namorar 8.Recado para Xuxa 9.Remeluxa 10.Dona Girafa 11.Vem dançar comigo 12.Alerta 13.Estrelinha 14.Previsão do tempo sol e chuva Xou da Xuxa turnê 1989 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2.Parabéns pra Você 3.Rexeita da Xuxa 4.Bobeou e Dançou 5.Dinda Ou Dindinha 6.Feliz 7.O Circo 8.Viver 9.Milagre da Vida 10.BomBom 11.Arco Iris 12.Remelexuxa 13.Dança da Xuxa 14.Xuxerife 15.Conta Comigo 16.Doce Mel 17.Estrela Guia 18.Passatempo 19.Brincar de Índio 20.Festa do Esticar e Puxa 21.Abecedário da Xuxa 22.Tindolele 23.Ilarie Cidades 1.Manaus 2.Pernambuco 3.Olinda 4.Bahia 5.São Paulo 6.Vitoria 7.Fortaleza 8.Porto Alegre 9.São Jose Rio Preto 10.Belo Horizonte 11.Sergipe 12.Santa Catarina 13.Florianópolis 14.Rio de Janeiro Chegad do Papai noel 1989 1.Amiguinhas Xuxa 2.Doce Mel 3.Ilarie 4.Dinda ou Dindinha 5.Milagre da Vida 6.Tindolele Xuxa Lua de Ceristal 1990 1.Lua de Cristal-Xuxa 2.Meu Verde Que Te Quero Verde-Xuxa 3.Contos de Fada-Xuxa 4.Achados e Perdidos-Paquitas 5.Bob não e bobo-Paquitas Xou da Xuxa 5 1990 1.Pinel Por Você 2.Tempero de Lambada 3.Trem Fantasma 4.Cobra Chapéu e Palito 5.E ou não e 6.Lua de Cristal 7.I Love You Xuxu 8.Canja de Galinha 9.Twistxuxa 10.Vem Dançar Lambaxuxa! 11.Leitura 12.Copa na Floresta 13.Boto Rosa Xuxa 1990 1.Ilarie 2.Arco Iris 3.Bombom 4.Quieto Pan 5.Campeo 6.Dulce Miel 7.Danza da Xuxa 8.Juguemos a Los Índios 9.Receita de Xuxa 10.El Circo Xou da Xuxa 5 Tour 1990 setlist internacional 1.Copa na Floresta 2.Lua de Cristal 3.Arco Iris 4.Receita da Xuxa 5.Vem dançar RumbaPaquitos 6.E Ou Não E 7.Canja de galinha 8.E ou não E 9.Musical de artista convidado 10.Danza da Xuxa 11.Quema QuePan 12.El Circo 14.Tempero da Lambada 15.Pinel Por Você 16.Bombon 17.Campeon 18.Juguemos a los índios 19.Cobra Chapeu e Palito 20.I Love you Xuxu 21.Boto Rosa 22.Muito Prazer Paquitos 23.Paquidance Paquitos 24.Trem Fantasma 25.Fada Madrinha Paquitas 26.Tindolele 27.Ilarie Cidades 1.Assunção-Paraguai 2.Santiago-Chile Setlist Nacional 1.Copa na Floresta 2.Lua de Cristal 3.Arco Iris 4.Rexeita da Xuxa 5.Vem Dançar Rumba 6.E ou não E 7.Canja de Galinha 8.Artista Convidado 9.Dançar da Xuxa 10.O Circo 11.Quem Quer Pão 12.Tempero da Lambada 13.Pinel Por Você 14.Bombom 15.Campeão 16.Brincar de Índio 17.Cobra Chapéu e Palito 18.Boto Rosa 19.I Love You Xuxu 20.Muito Prazer Paquitos 21.Paquidance Paquitos 22.Trem Fantasma 24.Fada Madrinha Paquitas 25.Tindolele 26.Ilarie Cidades 1.São Paulo 2.Brasília 3.Pernambuco 4.Santa Catarina 5.Porto Alegre 6.Governador Valadares 7.Belo Horizonte 8.Vitoria 9.Manaus 10.Salvador 11.Florian 12.Foz do Iguaçu 13.Rio de Janeiro 14.Porto Seguro 15.Patos 16.Palmas 17.Espirito Santo 18.Joinville 19.Maceió 20.Florianópolis 21.Americana 22.Barretos 23.Ipatinga 24.São Pauloz 25.Rio de Janeiro Xou da XuXa 6 1991 1.O Xou da Xuxa Começou 2.Dança do Côco 3.Planeta Terra 4.Quem Sabe Um Dia 5.Bom Dia 6.Não Basta 7.Xuxa Café 8.Hoje e dia de folia 9.Dança do Paloe 10.Novo Planeta 11.Fã n 1 12.Meu cachorro limpa 13.Nana Caxuxa Xuxa 1991 1.Milagre de Vida 2.Chindolele 3.Luna de Crystal 4.Poupa de Frutas 5.Crocki Crocki 6.Tren Fantasma 7.I Love You Xuxu Turnê Xuxa 91 1991 1.Quem Sabe Um Dia 2.Doce Mel 3.O Xou da Xuxa Começou 4.Salada de Frutas 5.Milagre da Vida 6.Dança do Côco 7.Dança do Paloe 8.Hoje e dia de Folia 9.Arco Iris 10.Croc Croc 11.Trem Fantasma 12.Novo Planeta 13.Lua de Cristal 14.Ilarie Cidades 1.Rio deJaneiro 2.São Paulo 3.Patos 4.Barretos 6. Americana 7.Manaus 8.Itapetinga .9Fortaleza 10.Campinas 11.Ribeirão Preto 12.Pernambuco 13.Olinda 14.Vitoria Setlitspanhol 1.Quien Sabe Un Dia 2.Dulce Miel 3.Poupa de Fruta 4.Milagre de Vida 5.Hoje E dia de Folia 6.Crocki Crocki 7.Arco Iris 8.Tren Fantasma 9.Luna de Crystal 10.Ilarie cidades 1.Buenos Aires-Argentina 2.Lá Plata-Argentina 3.Córdoba a argentina Xou da Xuxa 7 1992 1.Marquei um X 2.A Vida e uma Festa 3.Tribor no Amor 4.Ai Que Coisa Boa 5.Mamboleo 6.Xuxa Park 7.Nosso conto de Paz 8.A Pulga 9.Sorriso no Rosto 10.A aVoz dos Animais 11.Baila Baila 12.América Geral 13.Sobreviveremos Xuxa 3 1992 1.El Show de Xuxa Comendo 2.Nuestro Canto De Paz 3.La Pulga 4.Que Coisa Buena 5.Quien Sabe Un Dia 6.Sensacion de Vivir 7.Vivir 8.Hoy es dia de alegria 9.La Vida es una Fiesta 10.La Tribos del amor 11.La Danza del Coco 12.En Quis Tu Corazion 13.Xuxa Park 14.America Geral 15.Curar el Mundo/Heal the World Xuxa Curar el Mundo Tour 1992 1.Terra e Coração 2.Xuxa Park 3.Ilarie 4.A Vida e uma Festa 5.A Pulga 6.Alerta 7.Pinel Por Você 8.Patinho Feio/Angel 9.Dança do Côco 10.Artista Convidada 11.Ai Que Coisa Boa 12.Tribor do Amor 13.Trem Fantasma 14.Nosso Canto de Paz 15.Baila Baila 16.Trocando Energia 17.Marquei um X 18.Lua de Cristal 19.Doce Mel Cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.Ipatinga 3.Americana 4.Pernambuco 5.Olinda 6.Barretos 7.Campinas 8.São Paulo 9.Santa Catarina 10.Salvador 11.Palmas 12.Porto Seguro 13.Florianópolis 14.Foz do Iguaçu 15.Brasília Setlist internacional 1.Abertura 2.Curar El Mundo/Heal The World 3.Xuxa Park 4.El Show de Xuxa Comenzo 5.Hoy es Dia de Alegria 6.La Vida es Una Fiesta 7.La Pulga 8.Loquita Por Ti 9.Alerta 10.Vivir 11.Soy de Brazil y adoro Argentina 12.Artista Convidado 13.Danza de Côco 14.Música do Dengue 15.Baila Baila 16.Que Cosa Bueno 17.Lá Triu del Amor 18.Nuestro Canto de Paz 19.Tren Fantasma 20.Luna de Cristal 21.En Quis Tu Corazion 22.Suenos de Verões Paquitas 23.Lá Vem o Trem Paquitas 24.Chindolele 25.Ilarie 26.America Geral 27.Doce Mel Cidades 1.Buenos Aires/Argentina 2.Madrid/Espanha Xuxa 1993 1.Correntes de Amor 2.To Ai 3.Brincando com o Tempo 4.Menino de Deus 5.Direito dos Baixinhos 6.Terra Coração 7.Terra Prometido 8.Maçã do Amor 9.As Mil Vezes 10.Ilarie 11.Hoje E Dia de Folia 12.Tindolele 13.Pinel Por Você Xuxa Todos sus êxitos 1993 1.El Show de Xuxa Comendo 2.Ilarie 3.Sensacion de Vivir 4.Hoy es dia de alegria 5.Loquita Por Ti 6.Chindolele 7.Que Cosa Bueno 8.Dulce Miel 9.Crocki Crocki 10.Danza de Xuxa 11.Una Quis En Tu Corazion 12.Arco Iris 13.Nuestro Canto de Paz 14.America Geral 15.Xuxa Park Xuxa Talk To Me 1994 1.Crystal Moon 2.Ilarie 3.Crazy For You 4.Froogy Froogy 5.Rainbow 6.Chindolele 7.Our Sony Of Peace 8.There s Xuxa 9.An X Your My Heart 10.Alphabeat Xuxa 11.Xuxa Recipe 12.The life is Party 13.Do Say 14.Today is Day Happy 15.Xuxa Dance 16.Miracle Of Life 17.All America 18.Tribos Of Love 19.Alert 20.The Flea 21.Talk To Me Xuxa Sexto Sentido 1994 1.Hey DJ 2.Compasso do Amor 3.Pipoca 4.E de Chocolate 5.Jogo da Rima 6.Sexto Sentido 7.Dança nas Estrelas 8.Dança da Bananeira 9.Só Falta Você 10.Rir e o melhor Remédio 11.Happy Py 12.Forro das Cachorra 13.Muito Prazer,Eu Existo Xuxa El Pequeno Mundo 1994 1.Juego de la Rima 2.Happy Si 3.Grito de Guerra 4.Danza de las Estrelas 5.Es de Chocolate 6.Un Pato 7.Soy Feliz 8.Muy Mundo Pequeno 9.El Paso de lá Amor 10.Sexto Sentido 11.Que Si Que No 12.Solos faltas Tu 13.Voy a Salir de Reventon 10.Palomitas de Mais 11.Rier es un Mejor remedio Xuxa Sexto Sentido Tour 1994 1.Abertura 2.Terra e Coração 3.Só Falta Você 4.Pinel Por Você 5.Dança nas Estrelas 6.Arco Iris 7.Artista Convidada 8.Compasso doAmor 9.Tindolele 10.Hoje E Dia de Folia 11.Grito de Guerra 12.Artista. Convidado 13.Eu Não Largo Osso. Paquitas 14.Alo DJ Paquitas 15.Te Faço Feliz You Can Dance 16.Lua de Cristal 17.Artista Convidado 18.Rir e o Melhor Remédio Gargalhada 19.Artista Convidado 20.Pipoca 21.Hey DJ 22.Artista Convidado 23.Jogo da Rima 24.Ilarie 25.Artista Convidado 26.Sexto Sentido Cidades 1.São Paulo 2.Ipatinga 3.Barretos 4.Patos 5.Brasília 6.Foz do Iguaçu 7.Juazeiro 8.Feira de Santana 9.Salvador 10.Fortaleza 11.Florianópolis 12.Santa Catarina 13.Porto Alegre 14.Buenos Aires 15.Rio de Janeiro Xuxa Sexto Sentido Tour 2.0 1995 1.Abertura 2.Terra Coração 3.Ilarie 4.Pinel Por Você 5.Nosso Canto de Paz 6.Tindolele 7.Dança nas Estrelas 8.Pipoca 9.Jogo da Rima 10.Arco Iris e Grito de Guerra 11.Hey DJ 12.Paquitas 13.Lua de Cristal 14.Rir e o Melhor Remédio 15.Música em homenagem a C.Chaplin 16.Sexto Sentido Cidades 1.Americana 2.Araçatuba 3.Barretos 4.Belo Horizonte 5.Brasília 6.Campinas 7.Campos 8.Florianópolis 9.Fortaleza 10.Goiânia 11.Ipatinga 12.Natal 13.Ponta Grosso 14.Recife 15.Ribeirao Preto 16.São José dos Campos 17.São Paulo Xuxa Luz no Meu caminho 1995 1.Luz no meu caminho 2.Xuxa Hits 3.Salada Mixta 4.Mania de Malhar 5.Ritmos 6.Sorvete 7.Brasileira 8.Príncipe Encantado 9.Como o Sábio Diz 10.Funkeiro 11.Pra Que Fumar 12.Xua Xua 13.Santa Rosa 14.Crer Pra Ver Xuxa Sexto Sentido Tour 3.0 1996 1.Abertura 2.Luz No Meu Caminho 3.Ilarie 4.Pinel Por Você 5.Nosso Canto de Paz 6.Tindolele 7.Dança nas Estrelas 8.Artista Convidado 9.Pra Que Fumar 10.Megamix 10 Anos 11.Grito de Guerra 12.Artista Convidado 13.Salada Mista 14.Arco Iris 15.Artista Convidado 16.Xuxa Hits 17.Hey DJ 18.Artista Convidado 19.Lua de Cristal 20.Artista Convidado 21.Rir e o Melhor Remedio 22.Artista Convidado 23.Sexto Sentido Cidades 1.Campos 2.Palmas 3.Porto Seguro 4.Pato Branco 5.Vitoria 6.Floripa 7.Barretos 8.Salvador 9.Juazeiro 10.Ribeirão Preto 11.Santa Catarina 12.São Paulo 13.Rio de Janeiro Xuxa 10 Anos 1996 1.Valeu 2.Tindolele 3.Dança da Xuxa 4.Brincar de Índio 5.Jogo da Rima 6.Nosso Canto de Paz 7.Doce Mel 8.Ilarie 9.Arco Iris 10.Lua de Cristal 11.Festa do Esticar e Puxa 12.Vamos Comemorar 13.Dez Anos Xuxa To de bem com a vida 1996 1.To de Bem Com a Vida 2.Lá Vai Loira 3.Xuxaxe 4.Carnaxuxa 5.A Caravela de Cabral 6.Ai Ai Ai 7.Brincar de Rima 8.Huppa Hilie 9.A Peteca 10.Ficção 11.Quadrilha da Xuxa 12.Vaqueiro Vai Busca o Meu Boi 13.A Chuva 14.Amiga XuXa Turnê Tô de Bem Com a Vida 1996 1.Pokinol 2.Tô de Bem Com a Vida 3.Megamix 10 Anos 4.Salada Mista 5.Lá Vai a Loira 6.Musicas em Capela 7.A Caravela de Cabral 8.Brincar de Rima 9.A Chuva 10.Huppa Hullie 11.Quadrilha da Xuxa 12.Lua de Cristal 13.CarnaXuxa 14.Xuxaxe 15.Tô de Bem Com a Vida Cidades 1.Barretos 2.São Gon¢alo 3.Pato 4.Porto Seguro 5.Florian 6.Joinville 7.Belo Horizonte 8.Rio de Janeiro Xuxa Dance 1996 1.Magia Total 2.Querido Professor 3.Estoy de Quererte 4.Los Amigos de Minas Amigas son Si Amigos 5.Un Beso 6.Pesadilla 7.Alas Douradas 8.Como Halens los campeonis 7.Ilarie 8.Maniaca 9.Alguien Igual a Tu 10.Yo Te Doy Mi Corazion XuXa Turnê CarnaXuxa 1997 1.0 1.O Xou da XuXa Começou 2.A Vida e uma Festa 3.Festa do Esticar e Puxa 4.Pinel Por Você 5.Salada Mista 6.Xuxuva Cai 7.Nosso Canto de Paz 8.Tindolele 9.Canja de Galinha 10.Tô de Bem Com a Vida 11.Hoje é dia de Folia 12.Carnaxuxa 13.Dinda Ou Dindinha 14.Xuxue 15.Tempero de Lambada 16.Ilarie 17.Xuxaxe Bis 18.Tô de Bem Com a Vida 19.XuXaXe Cidades 1.São Paula 2.Rio de Grande do Norte 3.Brasília 4.Recife 5.Olinda 6.Barretos 7.Florianópolis 8.Foz do Iguaçu 9.Barretos 10.Rio de Janeiro Xuxa Arraial 1997 1.Quadrilha Brasileira 2.O Sanfoneiro Tocava Isso 3.Pout Porri Capelinha de Melão,Chegou a hora da Fogueira,Cai Cai Balão 4.Sebastiana 5.ABC do Sertão 6.Festa no Interior 7.Pout Porri Isto é com Santo Antonio,Pedro,Antonio e João,Pula a Fogueira 8.Asa Branca 9.Pout Porri Sonho de Papel,São João na Roça, São João Carneirinho 10.Olha Pro céu 11.Quadrilha Brasileira Xuxa Turnê Arraia da Xuxa 1997 1.Quadrilha da xuxa 2.Capelinha de Melão,Chegou a Hora da Fogueira,Cai Cai Balão 3.Festa no Interior 4.Asa Branca 5.Isto e lá com Santo Antonio,João e Pedro,Pula Fogueira 6.O Sanfoneiro só tocava Isso 7.Sonho de Papel,São João na Roça,São João do Carneiro 8.ABC no sertão 9.Sebastiana 10.Ilarie 11.Tindolele 12.Pinel por Você 13.Nosso Canto de Paz 14.Xuxaxe 15.Tô de bem com a Vida 16.Libera Geral Cidades 1.São Paulo 2.Rio Grande do Norte 3.Patos 4.Salvador 5.Barretos 6.Rio de Janeiro 7.Santa Rosa 8.São Paulo Xuxa Boas Noticias 1997 1.Xuxa LeLe 2.Libera Geral 3.Diet 4.Boas Noticias 5.Planeta XuXa 6.Meu Xamego 7.Amarelinha 8.Agora Vou Andar 9.Preste Atenção 10.Godofredo o piolho 11.Vamos Em Frente 12.Serenata do Grilo 13.Oração do novo Milenio 14.Na Hora em que voce Quiser Chegar XuXa Turnê Tô de bem com a Vida 2.0 1997 1.Abertura 2.Lua de Cristal 3.Libera Geral 4.Tô de Bem Com a Vida 5.Ilarie a capela/Xuxaxe a capela 6.Conquistar 7.Meu Comprisso 8.2345 Meia 78 9.Planeta Xuxa 10.Ilarie 11.Unicamente 12.Inocence Avec Decadance 13.Boas Noticias 14.Depois do prazer 15.Serenata do Grilo 16.Pinel Por Você 17.Nosso Canto de Paz 18.Hoje é dia de Folia 19.Tindolele 20.Shakira 21.Dança do Ventre 22.Dança do Bumbum 23.Meu cabelo é duro Assim 24.Xuxaxe 25.Xuxa Lele 26.Xuxa Lele reprise 27.Libera Geral Cidades 1.São Paulo 2.Rio de Janeiro 3.Flóripa 4.Campo Grande 5.Barretos 6.Florianópolis 7.Campinas 8.Campo Grande ''Xuxa Turnê CarnaXuXa 2.0 1998 1.O Xou da Xuxa começou 2.Diet 3.Festa do Esticar ePuxa 4.Hoje é dia de Folia 5.Ilarie 6.Tô de bem com a vida 7.Xuxa Lele 8.Tindolele 9.Xuxuva Cai 10.CarnaXuxa 11.Nosso Canto de paz 12.Tempero de Lambada 13.Pipoca 14.Xuxaxe 15.Valeu 16.Jogo da Rima 17.Canja de. Galinha 18.Pinel Por Você 19.Dinda Ou Dindinha 20.Libera Geral cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.São Paulo 3.Ipatinga 4.Barretos 5.Campinas 6.Campo Grande 7.Fortaleza 8.São José do Rio Preto 9.Rio de Janeiro Xuxa Turnê Boas Noticias 1998 1.Oração do Novo Milênio 2.Xuxa Lele 3.Preste Atenção 4.Amarelinha 5.Arco Iris 6.Artista Convidado 7.Serenata do Grilo 8.NAO seja estupida Paquitas new generation 9.Planeta Dance Paquitas new generation 10.Não se reprima Paquitas new generativo 11.Planeta Xuxa 12.Pinel Por Você 13.Nosso Canto de Paz 14.Hoje e dia de Folia 15.Tindolele 16.Ilarie 17.Intro 18.Boas Noticias 19.Artista convidado 20.Xuxaxe 21.Libera Geral 22.Artista Convidado 23.Lua de Cristal Codades 1.Tocantins 2.Barretos 3.Rio de Janeiro 4.Recife 5.Brasília 6.Olinda 7.Belo Horizonte 8.Manaus 9.Porto Alegre 10.Foz do Iguaçu 11.Belém 12.Vitória 13.Rio de Janeiro 14.Governador Valadares 15.Florian 16.Joinville 17.Florianópolis Xuxa Só Faltava Você 1998 1.Eu Tô Feliz 2.Park da Alegria 3.Dança do Sapatinho 4.Pelotão da Xuxa 5.Rima 2 6.Adoleta 7.O que é O que é 8.Hora do Banho 9.Avos 10.Férias no Hawaii 11.O Açúcar e o Sal 12.A Maquina do Tempo 13.Só Faltava Você 14.Estrela Cadente 15.Valsa da Bailarina 16.Música para Sasha Xuxa 2000 1999 1.Profecias 2.Pagoxu 3.O Bicho Vai Pegar 4.O Elefante Feliz 5.A Festinha 6.Lamberobica da Xuxa 7.Dancando o Country 8.Dias das Bruxas 9.A Bandinha da Xuxa 10.Cabeça Troncos e Membros 11.Efeito Dominó 12.Vira Vira 13.Rap da Xuxa 14. Só o Nosso Amor 15.Primeiro Aniversário, Parabéns Pra Você,Parabéns Pra Xuxa 16.2000 XuXa El Mundo es de Los Dos 1999 1.Besame Poquito 2.Convencente 3.Loca Por Ti 4.El Mundo es de los Dos 5.Dejame Bailar 6.Dictador 7.Mi Nina Bonita 8.Lá Puerto del Corazion 9.Libres 10.El Mundo es de los Dos Remix Xuxa Perolas 2000 1.Ilarie 1988 2.Parabéns Pra Você 1986 3.Doce Mel 1986 4.Tindolele 1989 5.Arco Iris 1988 6.Hoje e dia de Alegria 1991 7.Lua de Cristal 1990 8.Brincar de Índio 1988 9.Festa do Esticar e Puxa 1987 10.Pinel Por Você 1990 11.Amiguinhas Xuxa 1986 12.Marquei um X 1992 13.Tô de bem com a vida 1996 14.Beijinho Beijinho 1987 15.Planeta Xuxa 1997 16.E de Chocolate 1994 Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos ou XSPB 2000 1.Dancando o Macaco 2.Atressar a rua 3.Batatinha bem Quentinha 4.Tremzinho 5.5 patinhos 6.Tão Grande 7.Teddy o Polvo 8.Shake Shake 9.Rampa Pa Mão 10.Os Números 11.Cabeça, Ombro Joelho e Pé 12.Guto Bate com o Martelo 13.Quack Quack 14.Grite e Cochiche 15.Vamos Dizer Alô 16.A Borboleta Xuxa só para Baixinhos 2 ou XSPB 2 2001 1.Chefinho mandou 2.Dez/degraus 3.Laranjas e bananas 4.Vem Que Eu Vou ate Ensina 5.Dois Peixinhos 6.Dancando com o Txutuxucao 7.Zoológico 8.O Ônibus 9.Mexendo os braços com o Teddy 10. Enquanto o Seu Lobo Não Vem 12.Bate Mão e Bate Pé 13.Misturando as Cores,Onde Estão Cores 14.The Alphabeat Song 15.Imaginação 16.Esticar ''''